Discussion utilisateur:SGC.Alex
Sysop! Congrats Mr. SysOp :) Thanks for all your hard work getting this French version kickstarted! I've made you a sysop.. I've also granted you Bureaucrat access, which means you can create other Sysops. Please don't grant anyone else the Bureaucrat option though. Thanks, --Admin 27 August 2006 à 13:52 (PDT) :Thanks a lot, I'm really touched. I'll contact you later to know what all this means (what can I do, etc.) and get some advice and tips about it. Thanks again. -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:55 (PDT) ::Ouahaha ! C'est cool ! Cheers 27 August 2006 à 13:59 (PDT) :: Please create a Forum account (if you haven't already) and send me a Private Message. Thanks again! --Admin 27 August 2006 à 14:56 (PDT) Vidéos YouTube Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mieux de créer une page récapitulant toutes les vidéos YouTube (comme sur la version anglaise de LP), plutôt que de les semer un peu partout ? À mon humble avis, ce serait plus pratique. -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 06:57 (PDT) : Je suis d'acord avec toi , d'ailleur c'est la premiere fois que j'entends parler d'une page comme ca sur LP EN .. bref , oui mais regarde : une personne recherche par exemple "hurley" bon ok elle trouve . il y a 10 videos youtube sur la page : la personne vas etre contente et tout et tout alors que si ya pas ben la ca serait un peux chiant non ? alors je dis "oui" mais avec des liens des redirection de facon a ce que ca soit simple de sy retrouver non ? -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 07:49 (PDT) ::Bah on peut toujours faire des sous-parties dans la page YouTube, et à ce moment-là, en reprenant ton exemple, sur la page Hurley on fait un lien du style : vidéos YouTube sur Hurley Qu'en dis-tu ? -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 07:57 (PDT) :::Je dis que tes idees sont geniale : moi pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de plusieurs petit truc du genre le puzzle lost ou encore des truc pour les vandales ... bref , je t'ai fais un :( -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 08:00 (PDT) Modèle Ep Désolé Alex, semble qu'on était a deux sur le modère :D je te laisse la main dessus, j'ai finit avec de mon coté 26 janvier 2007 à 10:29 (PST) :Ouais j'ai vu, c'est bon, aucun problème ! :) -- SGC.Alex 26 janvier 2007 à 10:33 (PST) *Par contre le et à retirer il semble :-) 26 janvier 2007 à 10:35 (PST) ::Pourquoi ça ? il fonctionne, et l'épisode existe : dans la plupart des pays francophones (France sûr, Belgique aussi je crois), l'épisode final saison 1 a été coupé en deux, expliquant le "parties 2 et 3". D'ailleurs, le modèle de navigation compte bien cet épisode "supplémentaire", et la page existe aussi ! :) -- SGC.Alex 26 janvier 2007 à 10:38 (PST) :::Effectivement :) Elle ne figure pas sur le portail épisode lol. A rajouter Liens J'ai vu que quand tu faisais un lien vers une page, tu mettais des "_" pour remplacer les espaces. Sache que ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Alors ne te complique pas la vie ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 28 janvier 2007 à 01:20 (PST) :Merci Alex mais figure toi que j'ai remarqué que çà ne marche pas à chaque fois... Tu sais pourquoi ? question de majuscules ou autre peut-être ? 28 janvier 2007 à 01:25 (PST) ::En théorie ça fonctionne toujours du moment que tu respectes les majuscules à l'intérieur du titre. C'est-à-dire que la toute première lettre du lien peut être majuscule ou minuscule, ça marchera, mais après, c'est sensible à la casse. -- SGC.Alex 28 janvier 2007 à 02:01 (PST) Limite d'inclusion des modèles Salut Alex. July a eu un problème de modèle qui ne s'affichait plus sur la page des phrases régulières. Apparement le même problème que j'ai eu sur l'index et dont j'avais parlé en page discussion. Après des recherches, j'ai appris qu'une limite de calcul d'inclusion des modèle avait été mise en place. En clair, quand on génère une page, le serveur calcule la taille de la page en comprenant toutes les inclusions des modèles en entier (meme ce qui ne sera pas affiché dans le rendu final). Des modèles comme ep peuvent ainsi faire atteindre la limite très facilement. Un exemple concret avec la page des phrases, si on regarde le code source de la page: ' La première ligne est la taille complète, la deuxième celle du rendu final, troisième disons les arguments (pas trop sur de celle la), la dernière la limite de notre serveur. donc en incluant le modèle ep, il incluait le code complet du modèle pour chaque référence donné, tu imagines... j'ai donc simplifié le code de ep en enlevant un tas de paramètres, ainsi que les espaces en début de ligne (mine de rien ca compte a ce niveau) et j'ai pu ainsi rebaisser à 1,2Mo de taille de pré affichage, ce qui nous remet a quelque chose de confortable. quelque chose à faire attention donc. J'ai mit ce message directemnt à ton attention, ne sachant pas ou le poster. A+ 31 mars 2007 à 11:57 (PDT) ::OK, merci pour l'info. J'avais vu que July avait eu un problème, j'ai vu que tu t'en étais occupé. Au pire, je peux toujours aller demander le pourquoi du comment du côté Outre-Atlantique, directement à l'Admin. Je tiens tout le monde au courant si j'ai des infos intéressantes. Merci pour le résumé. -- SGC.Alex 31 mars 2007 à 13:22 (PDT) :::Attention, il s'afit d'une mise à jour Metawiki. 31 mars 2007 à 13:30 (PDT) Question Peut on copier les résumé d'épisodes d'un autre site ? C'est juste une question en passant, si c'est possible je ne le ferais pas ou rarement car il vaut mieu que Lostpédia reste unique ! Castillo 9 avril 2007 à 10:25 (PDT) :Oui j'ai vu que tu en parlais avec July. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on a le droit de traduire les résumés de toutes les autres versions de Lostpedia, vu qu'à l'origine la Lostpédia-FR est une traduction de Lostpedia. Ensuite, à partir d'autres sites, il faudrait avoir l'accord de l'auteur ou du webmestre. -- SGC.Alex 9 avril 2007 à 10:27 (PDT) Vidéo Youtube Comment met on des vidéos Youtube dans une page ? J'ai pourtant cherché dans les conventions d'édition mais il n'y a rien marqué dessus et j'ai esayé de voir sur d'autres pages mais je n'ai pas compris le système. 19 avril 2007 à 23:41 (PDT) :Tu vas sur YouTube, et tu colles dans l'article le code qui est écrit dans la case de texte à côté de la vidéo. -- SGC.Alex 20 avril 2007 à 02:56 (PDT) * Quel code ? Peux tu me décrire à coté de quelle légénde il est ? Ex : Trailer . 20 avril 2007 à 03:11 (PDT) :Par exemple pour un ''trailer de la saison 3 (histoire que je me spoile pas...) : http://youtube.com/watch?v=dRux0v7PWtg tu colles le code qui est écrit à côté dans la case « embed », à savoir : -- SGC.Alex 22 avril 2007 à 05:16 (PDT) Possibilité Salut Alex. Comment fait on pour se désinscrire ? Voila, en fait lorsque que je me suis inscrit sur Lostpédia, ça devait être pour une ou deux modifs mais voila que j'ai attrapé le syndrome ! Je voudrais me réinscrire sous un autre nom mieux choisit ! Ne t'inquiète pas je me présenterai comme étant l'ancien "Castillo". Est ce possible ? 6 mai 2007 à 00:57 (PDT) :Aucune idée, mais a priori je ne vois pas où est l'intérêt de te désinscrire... Simplement, tu n'as qu'à créer un nouveau compte... Je ne pige pas ce que tu y gagnerais à supprimer ton compte « Castillo » si tu ne donnes le mot de passe à personne... -- SGC.Alex 6 mai 2007 à 05:03 (PDT) *Alors dans ce cas il vaut mieux que je garde mon compte actuel. 6 mai 2007 à 05:07 (PDT) Page Ben J'ai écrit un spoiler de l'épisode 14 dans la page Ben et mis en spoil mais le cadre ne s'affiche pas. Pourquoi ? 6 mai 2007 à 05:09 (PDT) *C'est bon, problème réglé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... 6 mai 2007 à 05:12 (PDT) Réunion Salut, Alex. Je me disais : et si on se mettait d'accord pour être tous (en tout cas ceux qui aident) sur Lostpédia un même jour à une même heure comme ça les simples utilisateurs pourraient demander aux admin des renommages, suppressions quand il y en a besoin et l'organisation du mois, par exemples les pages prioritaires pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi faire, les réponses des nominations d'articles de la semanes. Il faudrait trouver une heure par mois (au moins) ou tout le monde pourrait être sur Lostpédia. Qu'en penses tu ? 6 mai 2007 à 05:40 (PDT) :Que c'est une très bonne idée mais que ça doit être quasi impossible à faire étant donnés les agendas respectifs de tout le monde et les fuseaux horaires de chacun !! :D -- SGC.Alex 6 mai 2007 à 05:52 (PDT) Mais si on essayait de trouver une heure qui conviendrait à chacun ? 6 mai 2007 à 05:54 (PDT) Administrateur Salut Alex. Je suis sur Lostpédia depuis deja un mois et demi et je pense que mon engoument pour ce site est énorme. C'est pourquoi je voudrais te demander si tu pourrais me nommer administrateur et accepterai de m'aider à faire mes premiers pas en tant que telle. 12 mai 2007 à 02:30 (PDT) :Ça m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit la semaine dernière.. J'aimerais simplement avoir l'avis des autres administrateurs auparavant. J'essaie de te tenir au courant dans la mesure du possible -- SGC.Alex 12 mai 2007 à 03:26 (PDT) *D'accord, merci ! 12 mai 2007 à 03:29 (PDT) Problème Salut Alex. J'ai un problème : toutes les boîtes déroulantes spoiler ne fontionnent plus ! Il n'y a pas le "dérouler". Connaîs tu une réponse à ce problème ? 17 mai 2007 à 06:56 (PDT) :Heu... Chez moi ça fonctionne... -- SGC.Alex 18 mai 2007 à 05:38 (PDT) C'est bon, chez moi, depuis ce matin ça remarche... 18 mai 2007 à 07:42 (PDT) IMPORTANT Quelqu'un a fait un bug avec l'image "male.jpg", et il faudrait remettre l'ancienne version le plus vite possible. J'ai essayé mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. --Vivere.memento 18 mai 2007 à 11:06 (PDT) Apparament le problème est réglé. Il pourrait cependant être bien de proteger la page et de mettre un mot d'excuse pendant quelques jours en page d'accueil. J'ai vu sur un forum un endroit ou les gens se demandaient pourquoi tel ou tel personnage ou acteur avait la tête de Jacob. Il serai donc bien de faire un "erratum". --Vivere.memento 18 mai 2007 à 16:06 (PDT) Remerciement Merci Alex, je suis vraiment très content d'être administrateur et j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas. 19 mai 2007 à 01:24 (PDT) Merci aussi ;) On est une bonne équipe je crois :) 19 mai 2007 à 01:27 (PDT) Besoin Aide et avis Voilà. Avec Céréales Killer on (et par on j'entend il) planche sur une nouvelle présentation de l'acceuil plus proche de la version Portuguaise. Il m'a récemment envoyé ce message : Je voulais donc savoir si tu voyais une objection d'installer ceci. Et si le cas échéant tu pouvais le faire. Je voulais également savoir si tu étais contre le fait que l'on change la page d'accueil (juste pour savoir si on continue ou pas. La version finale te sera montrée avant que l'on ne la mette en ligne). Voilà, voilà, merci de me répondre le plus rapidement possible. A bientot --Vivere.memento 30 mai 2007 à 08:08 (PDT) :Bah moi je ne suis jamais totalement réfractaire au changement, puisque c'est ça qui permet d'évoluer et de parfois aboutir à quelque chose de mieux ! Pour les parsers, tu es sûr qu'ils ne sont pas activés en ce moment-même ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux toujours contacter l'Administrateur des Lostpediæ, puisque je n'ai pas accès au serveur et que tout passe par lui dès qu'il s'agit de toucher aux fichiers directement. -- SGC.Alex 31 mai 2007 à 04:39 (PDT) Aide Salut Alex, je profite de te croiser ici pour te demander ton avis. Comment se fait-il que la petite étoile rouge (signalant un ancien article de la semaine) n'apparaisse pas sur les pages concernées ? (cf. discussion). Merci d'avance. 2 juin 2007 à 03:05 (PDT) Renommage Eh ! Pourquoi as tu renommé tous les personnages ??? C'est mieux d'avoir les noms complets !!! 3 juin 2007 à 09:02 (PDT) D'après les commentaires qu'Alex a laissé je crois que tu peux trouver la raison dans Lostpédia:édition, dans le premier chapitre '''Nom des Articles. 3 juin 2007 à 10:25 (PDT) Justement, je pense qu'on pourrait en rediscuter parce que le but d'une encyclopédie est d'être le plus complet possible donc je pense qu'il est mieux d'appeler les personnages par leur prénoms et noms de familles. 3 juin 2007 à 22:25 (PDT) C'est ce qu'on fait déjà, dans les articles. Mais pour les liens, c'est plus simple d'avoir qu'un prénom (ou un surnom), que d'avoir plein de redirections : ça évite de surcharger le serveur... -- SGC.Alex 4 juin 2007 à 04:30 (PDT) Je trouve que c'est beaucoup mieux d'avoir le nom complet. Et si on lançait un débat ? 4 juin 2007 à 07:37 (PDT) :Il avait déjà été lancé à la création de Lostpédia. cf. les archives des discussions je pense. -- SGC.Alex 4 juin 2007 à 08:36 (PDT) Alors je relance la discussion car ce problème (pour moi) est à modifier dans les conventions d'éditions. 4 juin 2007 à 08:56 (PDT) :Vas-y, lance toujours, on verra ce qui en ressort ! :) -- SGC.Alex 4 juin 2007 à 10:44 (PDT) BSC C'est quoi ces bsc ????? Ca complique encore plus l'écriture et en plus, ça a un rendu pas terrible... 5 juin 2007 à 11:15 (PDT) :Bah c'est comme ça, c'est les typographies françaises ! :D -- SGC.Alex 5 juin 2007 à 11:58 (PDT) Tu trouves que ça fait beau toi pour les noms propres ?? 5 juin 2007 à 22:05 (PDT) :Bah oui, et en plus c'est très simple d'ajouter les accents sur les capitales, comme ça ! :D -- SGC.Alex 6 juin 2007 à 00:12 (PDT) Nouvelle présentation de Lostpédia Je ne voudrait pas passer pour quelqu'un qui n'est jamais d'accord mais je trouve qu'il y a des choses qui ne sont pas terrible : * Les noms des articles incomplets * Les "bsc" (je ne vois aucun interet) * Les textes en italiques sous les photos (c'est pas terrible) Bref, pourquoi ne pas laisser comme avant ou au pire, demander des avis en organisant un vote pour ces changements ? 5 juin 2007 à 22:10 (PDT) :Ce sont les règles typographiques françaises en vigueur mises en place par l'Académie Française... (pas les noms des articles, hein, mais pour les deux derniers points). Dans le même style, y'a les espaces à mettre ou pas avant ou après . , ? ; : / ! etc., les guillemets français « » que presque personne n'utilise, l'abréviation M. pour « Monsieur », qui commence seulement à être utilisée sur le net. Bref, tout plein de trucs qui ont dû faire râler les gens à l'origine, mais qui maintenant laissent tout le monde de marbre... Moi, c'que j'dis, c'est que les règles sont déjà là, donc on n'a même pas à se poser de questions sur savoir comment gérer tout ça, c'est plutôt un soulagement selon moi ! :-) -- SGC.Alex 6 juin 2007 à 00:17 (PDT) PS : Il n'y a pas à avoir de réticences à donner ton avis tu sais, on a toujours la liberté d'expression à ce que je sache ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 6 juin 2007 à 00:18 (PDT) Alors dans ce cas je respecte ces règles si elles ont été choisis par l'Académie française... (enfin, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne les aurais pas respectées si ce seraient des membres de Lostpédia qui les auraient établies !) 6 juin 2007 à 04:50 (PDT) Puces Je viens de voir que les petits carrés qui apparaissaient en cliquant sur l'étoile sont devenus des tirets. Sur le principe, OK. Le HIC est que sur IE (j'ai essayé sur deux ordis : le mien en version IE7 et un autre en IE6) ces tirets ne sont plus du tout alignés avec le texte... ce qui rend un ensemble très très moche. 6 juin 2007 à 03:07 (PDT) :Aurais-tu une capture d'écran à disposition, ou peux-tu me dire simplement s'ils sont trop haut ou trop bas ? -- SGC.Alex 6 juin 2007 à 03:21 (PDT) Avis J'aimerai bien ton avis Discussion Utilisateur:Vivere.memento/Brouillon --Vivere.memento 9 juin 2007 à 04:35 (PDT) J'aimerai bien ton avis Discuter:Portail:Épisodes --Vivere.memento 11 juin 2007 à 10:56 (PDT) Aide Salut Alex, peux-tu, stp, aller voir mon souci ici. Je sais qu'à l'époque du même souci sur Phrases régulières, Culigan et toi en aviez parlé... Alors tu as peut-être la solution :) 10 juin 2007 à 07:26 (PDT) Article de la semaine Si tu pouvais voter ou proposer ce serait bien car il n'y en pas pour la semaine prochaine. --Vivere.memento 16 juin 2007 à 10:48 (PDT) Bandeau Pourquoi as tu changé la largeur et la taille de police des bandeau ??? Ca fait gros maintenant et dans les pages c'est vraiment peu esthétique... Je t'explique : je ne travaille pas toujours sur le même ordoinateur est le deuxième que j'utilise à un écran assez petit. Donc, imagine, les bandeaux prennent les 3/4 de la page !!! 17 juin 2007 à 05:38 (PDT) :Je n'ai strictement pas changé leur taille, j'ai simplement changé le code css à rallonge par l'équivalent en html... -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 10:04 (PDT) Chez moi ça a infue sur la taille !!! 17 juin 2007 à 10:20 (PDT) :La graisse tu veux dire alors ? Parce que la taille verticale n'est pas touchée... -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 10:23 (PDT) Non, je veux dire la taille du bandeau : elle prend les 3/4 quarts de la page !!! 17 juin 2007 à 10:24 (PDT) :Hein ???? t'as une capture d'écran là ??? -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 10:26 (PDT) Tiens, là voila la capture. J'ai peut être exagéré pour les trois quarts mais non seulement le bandeau est "flou" mais en plus il est coupé par la fin de l'écran et l'écran ne peut être déplacé pour voir la fin. 17 juin 2007 à 10:41 (PDT) :Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de problème d'affichage !!! Bon j'ai un peu bidouillé, est-ce que ça a changé ? NB : c'est le seul modèle qui fait ça ou ils sont tous pareils ?? -- SGC.Alex 17 juin 2007 à 11:25 (PDT) Bonjour Je suis un admin du Lostpedia portugais. Et je veux dire que j'aime tellement le français. Je nous pense, près de l'anglais, suis le meilleur Lostpedias. Et j'ai vu la page de vos caractères principaux que vous avez employé notre type de conception et moi l'ai aimé. :) Ainsi, car nous sommes un groupe je suis ici pour font l'amitié. Je ne sais pas parle français, mais j'utilise un traducteur. Je pense que vous comprendrez. Merci, --Caio wgm 17 juin 2007 à 10:32 (PDT)